The present disclosure relates to a non-contact communication antenna, a communication device, and a method for manufacturing a non-contact communication antenna.
A portable terminal transferring signals to and from a reader/writer is provided with a radio frequency identification (RFID) antenna. In general, the RFID antenna is manufactured by: printing equivalent circuit patterns such as a coil and a capacitor by resist printing on both surface of a raw film, the raw film being obtained by laminating a conductor such as aluminum foil and copper foil on both surfaces of a flexible base material such as a plastic film; and removing (etching) areas on which the resist patterns are not printed using an etching solution such as iron oxides.
With regard to resist printing, a roll-to-roll method using a rotogravure printing machine, the method making it possible to perform continuous printing by comparison with a screen printing method, is often used from the viewpoint of cost (for example, see JP 2010-258381A).